Dependent
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Oliver is really dependent on Lily. Events happen in various time periods of the two lives. One day when they are 25, a tragedy occurs that changes both of their lives.
1. Second Grade

Hi Guys! I'm back from camping. I had this great idea, and I just had to post it, so I might have another chap Of Suite Bridge of Cory Montana up later today. Thanks!

Oliver had always been dependent on Lily. He just never knew that. It was probably a psychological need to have Lily, or else he goes nuts, but Oliver needs Lily.

In the second grade, Lily left for one whole year to visit her grandparents in France.

"Come on Oliver. You'll make new friends that aren't Lily." Mr. Oken attempted to reassure her son.

"Mom! There's no one out there that's better Wiwwy!" Oliver yelled, accidentally spilling his cereal all over the table.

"Oliver!" Mr. Oken cried, grabbing a towel.

"So, Oliver. What are you going to do without your _girlfriend_?" asked Dillon, the school bully.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Oliver yelled. He stomped his food on a big pebble, and tripped. Dillon started laughing really hard.

"Stop Laugh!" Oliver cried. Dillon just continued to laugh at Oliver's poor grammar.

"Lily was good at grammar. If she was here, she could help me." Oliver thought.

"Okay class. Today is your first day of Second Grade. I'm going to read down a list of people in this grade, and hopefully learn all of your names today!" Mrs. Stevens said.

"Abigail Adams, Arthur Asillian…Susan Cuther…Peter Monthier…Oliver Oken…Lillian Truscott…Lillian Truscott? Does anyone know where Lillian is?"

"She's visiting her grandparents in France." Oliver said immediately.

"Oliver, please raise your hand next time you speak. Now, does anyone know where Lillian is?" asked Mrs. Stevens nicely.

"She's visiting her grandparents in France!" Oliver said impatiently.

"Oliver! I told you to raise your hand. You should go take a seat in the timeout box." Mrs. Stevens said, pointing at the corner of the room. Oliver reluctantly stood up and walked over to the timeout box.

Dillon sniggered. "Looks like your _girlfriend_ got you in trouble, and she isn't even here!"

"Shut up Dillon." Oliver whispered. He had learned that word from his big brother.

"Oliver! There is no need for that kind of language in Second Grade. You are now on my _trouble list_!" Mrs. Stevens said with a stern glare.

Oliver sighed. This was going to be a long Second Grade.

Apparently, Mrs. Stevens called Oliver's parents telling them about Oliver's behavior in class. Oliver was grounded for 2 weeks.

During his grounding time, he got in trouble again for doing his homework with the radio on! He wasn't even listening to it. It was his brother, who was reading, so Mrs. Oken assumed Oliver was listening to it. Another 2 weeks!

"I can't stand any more of this unluckiness." Oliver cried out silently. Over the duration of the school year, Oliver suffered more and more unluckiness, each with increasing magnitude. Eventually, Oliver nearly broke apart, until he received a call from an old friend.

"Hello?" Oliver asked, almost at breaking point.

"Hi Oliver! This is Lily! I'm calling to say that I'm going to be coming back from France tomorrow at 9 in the morning! See you then. Bye!"

-----

"Lily!!! I've missed you so much! Without you, Second Grade was horrible." Oliver said, running to hug Lily.

"Really? Tell me about it." So Oliver told Lily about everything that happened.

In the end, Oliver was nearly crying again, so Lily decided to comfort him with a simple peck on the lips. A simple kiss. Oliver calmed down immediately, but both forgot about the kiss within weeks.

**Well, that's my first chapter! Please Review!!!!**


	2. Fourth Grade

Note: I think the next few chapters will not have a lot of Lollie action, but I'm certain the last one will, but the last chapter is also the reason why this is Tragedy/Romance.

Oliver and Lily are now in fourth grade. The entire class was traveling to the Sierras for 2 days and 2 nights to learn first-hand about the California Gold Rush. Too bad for Oliver however, Lily had received a D in Math, and was told to stay back and work on Math with the Principle. Well, actually, it was bad for both of them.

"Oliver, you're only going to be away from Lily for 2 ½ days! This is not like that bad experience you had in second grade. Come to think of it, it was probably all just a coincidence. Go, Oliver. It's a perfect learning experience and you'll never come across another one like it!" Mrs. Oken started lecturing Oliver.

"Mommy!" Oliver whined

"No, you're going on the trip and that's final."

-----------

The first bad thing happened the second the bus drove by a sign: **YOU ARE NOW LEAVING MALIBU COUNTY**. Some kids who were fooling around were throwing gum all over the place. One got stuck in his hair, and the teacher got all of them in trouble, including Oliver.

There was an order for movies to watch on the bus ride. It went like this: _Finding Nemo, Cars, Agent Cody Banks,_ and_ Ratatouille_. Oliver really wanted to watch _Ratatouille_ because he'd never seen it before, and his brother said it was quite good.

Too bad for Oliver, just when the credits started playing in _Agent Cody Banks_, The bus stopped for a lunch break. Oliver was just 25 cents short of buying a soda. He had to scarf down his burger without any liquid to help.

Anyways, Oliver was really looking forward to watching _Ratatouille_ when he walked on the bus. Apparently, _Ratatouille_ had been sent to another bus during the lunch break, so Oliver's bus had to re-watch _Finding Nemo_.

-----------

When they arrived at camp, Oliver had to get the bottom bunk. He really wanted a top bunk. The teacher walked in and told Oliver about his punishment. When the rest of the class was by the river panning for gold, Oliver was stuck in the cabin with a couple other boys reading about how to pan for gold.

During dinner, all the kids were bragging about who got the most gold. Oliver got no gold, or flakes for that matter. After dinner was free time – Oliver was playing soccer with a bunch of other kids. He had accidentally kicked the ball into a fast-flowing river. A bill was sent home to his parents for "polluting the river" and paying for the soccer ball.

That night, Oliver had the worst nightmare of all: He dreamt that the bill sent home to his parents was $200, and he had to pay it off by panning gold for the rest of his life. He woke up breathing really heavily.

The rest of his time in the Sierras was not very pleasurable; he had kicked another ball into the river, and was banned from playing soccer. A goose bit him, got the cherry salad instead of the chicken salad, only found one gold flake (which was actually found by the teacher), and had the same repeated nightmare again, except it included a goose.

--------

It was finally time to go home. Oliver never had the chance to watch _Ratatouille_, but he felt a great weight lift off of his shoulders when the bus crossed the Malibu County Line, although the weight was probably just his imagination. He was really looking forward to meeting Lily again.

When the bus stopped, the first thing he saw when he walked down the steps was Lily.

"Lily!" Oliver yelled and ran over to hug her.

"Oliver!" Lily said. "It was only 2 days!"

"I know…it just felt like more. The camping trip was horrible without you."

"Just like second grade?" Lily asked. Then she smirked, "I bet you just want another kiss."

"No…well, yes. But I did have a bad time at camp." Oliver said.

"You can tell me about it after I give you a little kiss." Lily said, and planted a kiss on Oliver's lips.

The other kids saw and started singing: Oliver and Lily sitting in a tree….K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

The teachers had to come to calm everything down, but Oliver and Lily never forgot this kiss.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I'm almost done writing the story, but I won't post is up until you review! Just push that little blue button on the bottom left.**


	3. Eighth Grade

"Hey, Li-lay!" Oliver said.

"Hey, Ollie." Lily replied, unenthusiastically.

"What up?"

"Nothing much."

They were now walking down a near-empty hallway on their way to Science.

"Lils. What's wrong? You usually have so much to talk about."

"Yeah…something is wrong. There's this guy, and every time I look at him, my stomach becomes empty, or actually replaced with butterflies. They become empty, and for some reason, I can't help but blush." Lily blushed as she said that last word.

"So…Lily has a crush on a guy! Who is it?" Oliver asked.

"You'll have to find out on your own!" Lily said, and ran off, still blushing.

"I hope it's me…" Oliver thought subconsciously. He shook the thought from his mind.

---------

"Lily! I know that look! You like someone!"

"Yes…I do. But he'll never like you back."

"Of course he will! Oliver _loves_ you."

"I don't like Oliver! I like…you know that French kid?"

"You mean the foreign exchange student? He's _cute_." Miley said.

"Yep. That's the guy who I like."

"What about Oliver? You two are always flirting, laughing, doing stuff together…"

"Miles. Oliver and I? We're just friends. Friends since Pre-K so we can do things some other friends can't, but we're just _friends_." Lily said.

"Come on, it's not uncommon for friends to develop feelings for each other, especially if they've been friends since Pre-K!" Miley urged.

"_Miley_! Oliver and I are just _FRIENDS_!" Lily said.

"Okay…chill." Miley said, waving her hands up in defeat.

--------

The next day, the French kid went to another school in the city. Lily decided to sign up in the "shadowing program" in order to go to the school the French guy went.

"So, Oliver. Do you like Lily?"

"Yes." Said his mind.

"No." said his mouth.

"You positive about that?"

"Yes. Miles, Lily and I are just friends."

"But you two are always flirting, and laughing, and stuff…"

"I know, but…"

"And what about that kiss you two shared in fourth grade?" Miley nudged Oliver with her elbow.

"That was just a rumor…you weren't there." Oliver defended himself.

"You sure? Scott's dad accidentally got a picture of it in the background of a picture he was taking. Scott e-mailed it to me." Miley said, waving a picture around.

"Miles, we were in 4th grade…ooh, Science! Bye Miley." Oliver said, glad for an excuse to get away from her.

---------

Science class was horrible for Oliver. He always had Lily next to him, giving him help in case he forgot which chemical to use for that particular experiment.

Right at this moment, he had no idea what type of equation Mg + NaCl Na + MgCl was. Decomposition? No, definitely not…that was off the list.

"Oken! Mr. Vincent called. Start working on your worksheet unless you want detention!"

"Yes sir." Oliver mumbled. He started scribbling random answers. "Oken. Detention. Next time you put down random answers, you're going to the Principle's office." Mr. Vincent said as she slammed down a paper with a big red "F" on it.

--------

"How was Science?" Miley asked.

"Bad. I got detention. Lily usually helps me…"

"So, can't seem to function well without Lily, eh?" Miley asked. She knew about Oliver's Second and Fourth Grade stories.

"What are you getting at?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Miley said, and then started whistling.

"Come on, by whistling, you basically give it away."

"I know. You like Lily don't you."

"No I don't."

"Come on, you two are meant for each other. You two look so cute!" Miley said, pulling out a picture of Kindergarten Lily and Oliver.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" Oliver asked.

"It was sticking out of your backpack, so I decided to take a peek. This basically proves that you like Lily."

"Ok, fine. I like Lily. Happy?"

"Of course."

"But Lily has a crush on than French dude."

"No she doesn't. She's going after the French dude 'cause he's hot. But I can tell that she likes you, I mean, every time she looks at you…"

"Miley, she likes the French dude, ok?"

"Fine."

-------------

In P.E., Oliver accidentally kicked the soccer ball too hard, and it hit Coach's head. Oliver had Math with Miley, so she noticed how Oliver kept on fumbling over the easiest questions.

"_Two_ detentions in _one_ day!" Oliver complained.

"Wow! You really do fall apart without Lily." Miley said.

"Yes I do. It's really weird."

"Nah, you just had a psychological need for Lily!" Miley explained.


	4. College

Oliver's POV

The High School Graduation was the worst time of my life. Lily and I were going to separate Colleges. I really wanted to be with Lily…

"Ollie. We have to move on. Also, don't forget about the High School Reunion!"

"We'll keep in touch, right Lily? Miley?"

"Of course!" Lily and Miley said together.

"All these years, and I still haven't told Lily how I felt about her." Oliver thought.

"Lily…I-I…"

"Alright. Will everyone please settle down." Everyone quieted. The graduation ceremony had started.

--------

No POV

Oliver didn't know how he had done it, but he had graduated from Harvard Law School. Barely. With Lily gone, Oliver still had the worst of luck. He had no girlfriends in College at all, all the teachers hated him, and the only reason why he passed Harvard was because one of his professors felt sorry for him.

Through all these years, Oliver had been too preoccupied with the stress to worry about Lily or Miley. He had grown to get used to the unluckiness, but he had not grown used to staying away from Lily. He never would, he would have dreams at night about Lily, haunting him.

Then, one day, a miracle happened.

-------

 **Short chapter, oh well. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Review please.**


	5. Proposal

Ring…Ring…Ring

"Hello, this is Oliver speaking."

"Hi Oliver." A timid voice on the other line said.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Come on, Oliver. Don't tell me you forgot about me after all these years!"

"L-Lily?" Oliver asked.

"Yes! I was worried about you. After the first few months, we've basically completely lost contact. Even Miley says you haven't called her. Why?"

"Stress."

"Oh, don't tell me College boy Ollie still has that psychological need for Lily!" Lily said.

"Miley told you about that, didn't she."

"Yep!" Lily declared. "Anyways, I called to say that I'm returning to Malibu next week, to celebrate my graduation Cal Tech."

"Really? So am I. I just graduated from Harvard! _Barely_." Oliver said.

"That's awesome. Miley is also coming back, and guess what? Since you've been away from us for so long, you missed Miley's wedding!"

"No way! With whom?" Oliver asked.

"Ooh, better grammar now, I see!" Lily said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, anyways, Miley just married Jake! Jake Ryan! The marriage was awesome, the food was all gourmet, the cake looked awesome, and paparazzi had to be kept out by 100 private security guards!"

"Gourmet food?" Oliver asked.

"Too bad, you should've been there!" Lily knew about Oliver's obsession with food.

"Aww, anyways. See you next week!"

"Bye."

Oliver snapped his phone shut. Lily still remembers his phone number after all these years!

----------

"Lily!"

"Ollie!"

The two adults rushed towards each other at the Malibu Airport, causing heads to turn their way. I didn't matter; it was like they were children again.

"Oh, and of course, Miley!" Oliver said.

"Thank you." Miley said, and joined the hug.

"Hi mom!" Oliver said.

"Oh, my little baby graduated from Harvard!" Mrs. Oken said, running up to hug Oliver.

"Mom!" Oliver complained.

"Oh, sorry." Mrs. Oken said. Lily and Miley giggled.

----------

"Don't you remember, Ollie? This is our beach." Lily said. The two of them were sitting on _their_ beach, and sunset was just beginning.

"Yeah." Miley had decided to leave the two of them alone.

"Lily. I-I know that we've never officially gone out before, b-but we know each other so well that it didn't seem like we had to. L-Lily, will you marry me?" Oliver asked.

Lily just sat there in shock.

"You hate me. You hate me don't you?" Oliver muttered, looking extremely sad.

"No, I don't. I don't hate you. I love you." Lily said, smiling.

"Yeah, I knew it, say what?" Oliver asked, finally registering what Lily said.

"I said: I love you." Lily replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I would _love_ to marry you." Lily smiled, accepted the ring, and wrapped her arms around Oliver, kissing him passionately.

"I've loved you since Second Grade." Lily said, the moment they pulled apart.

"The year you went to France." Oliver said.

"Yep. I can't believe it took that long for us to figure it out!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know." Oliver leaned in for another kiss, and Lily closed the gap.

---------

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The priest was about to say 'You may kiss the bride.' When he noticed they were already kissing.

Everybody was cheering, and Lily was in Oliver's hands. To Oliver, nothing could go wrong.

How very wrong he was.

----------

Yay! Another chapter done. Review if you want the last chapter! I've already finished writing it so I could put it up whenever I want.


	6. 25 Years Old

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Lily Truscott! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone at the party sang.

Lily smiled and blew out the candles, all 25 of them. Her husband of 4 years, Oliver, wrapped his arms around her. All of a sudden, Lily groaned, and took a step backward.

--------

Lily was rushed to the emergency room to deliver Oliver and her baby. Everyone at the party was waiting outside in the lobby, but Oliver was allowed to follow Lily into the emergency room.

Hours passed, and it seemed like they would never leave this plain, white-walled hospital room. The doctor continued to yell, "Push! Push!" and Lily continued to squeeze Oliver's hand. The baby was still not coming out. After 5 hours, the doctor declared that surgery was needed to save Lily and the baby.

"No!" Oliver cried. "Lily!!" Oliver was being forcibly escorted out of the room as the surgery began.

--------

Oliver had waited another hour in the lobby. He had told everyone what had happened. Apparently, Mrs. Truscott suddenly had a seizure, and was rushed to another emergency room. Oliver felt incredibly guilty, no matter how much his friends and family tried to assure him.

Finally, after nearly two hours of waiting, a white-coated doctor walked up to Oliver.

"Mr. Oken, I'm sorry to say, but we were unable to save your wife, and the baby." He declared sadly.

"N-No…Lily!" Oliver cried and ran into the hospital room, where Lily was still laying on the bed.

But Oliver would never kiss those silky strawberry lips again, feel the warmth of his only true love sleeping next to him at night, laughing and joking with her at day. Oliver would miss her boyish personality, her love for skateboarding and surfing. But most of all, Oliver would miss the love, the emptiness in his heart that used to be filled by love, Lily's love. The only cure for what Oliver was feeling now is for Lily to come back…but everyone knew that she wouldn't. Just by looking at the flat line on the screen.

--------

The rest of Oliver's life was a blur to him. He walked around without thinking, went to work without thinking, and took care of himself without thinking.

He attended Lily's funeral, where he must have shed a gallon of tears. But no amount of tears would bring Lillian Anne Oken back. Even the baby, _their_ baby had died in the birth.

Oliver had a case of survival's guilt. He now had therapy sessions for depression every week now. Oliver had never made another friend; he had never once gone out with anybody else. The only people whom he could share his pain was with Miley Stewart and Lily's parents. So he kept away from them. He felt that nobody could feel the pain he is now.

-------

Malibu Times 

_Therapist Dr. G.A. Brown has expressed his guilt for being unable to save patient X, whose identity as Oliver Oscar Oken has been confirmed by his parents. Oliver Oken has been suffering from extreme depression and feels survivor's guilt for the death of his wife, Lillian Anne Truscott and their unnamed baby, during birth. _

_Therapist Dr. G.A. Brown and Oliver's parents and friends had declined interviewing rights, however, unconfirmed reports from the police put Oliver in the state of near-death, when he had attempted suicide at approx. 2:24 AM yesterday morning. He had attempted to…continued on page 4A_

-------

Miley Stewart was crying in the laps of her husband, Jake Ryan. She was going to stay strong; she would not commit suicide like Oliver had. She was going to give her two best friends since 7th grade the best tribute anyone could hope for.

That night on stage, Hannah Montana sang an extremely sad song, a sad song following the lives of Oliver Oscar Oken and Lillian Anne Truscott.

**The End.**

**--------**

_**Please, no flames!!!**_


End file.
